Release
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: She needed to get out of there. She needed release. House/Cameron


Title: Release

Series: House, MD

Rating: M

Pairing: House/Cameron

Disclaimer: I absolutely ZIP. Really, I have nothing to my name right now. Tho, if I owned House, I would be the happiest chick on this planet.

Summary: She needed to get out of there. She needed release.

I can't wait any longer. I have to get out of this office. He is driving me insane! I clench my legs together to keep the arousal at bay. My pussy is pulsing with need. I need release. I need it now. I close my eyes, savoring the images dancing behind my eye lids. I have visions of him going down on my, using his tongue in a most skillful manner. He licks my entire slit, making the juices flow. The assault is endless. He tortures me, teasing my clit, making me convulse with pleasure. My breath hitches in my throat and I swear I am about to come on the spot. I open my eyes and look around. Shit, he's caught my sight. He grins that goddamn 'I know what is going on in your head' smirk. I stand and reach to gather my belongings. I pack as quickly as possible. I have to get out of here, he knows. He knows that I want him. He knows that I need to fuck him so badly it's evident on my face. I look his way then turn to exit the room. I don't even stop to say good bye. Stopping for even just a second will get me in a whole lot of trouble. Luckily, the lobby is not crowded and I am able to make my escape to my car. The drive home seems longer than before. It's like every traffic light senses my urgency to get home. Like a woman possessed I gun through the roads to round the corner and hurriedly pull in my driveway. Leaving all my things in the car, I leap out and practically run to my front door. I fumble with the keys for a second trying to find the right one. Once the lock clicks open, I slam it shut, my body leaning against the door. I'm breathing heavily as I try to calm down. The effort is futile and I rethink my plan. Taking one last deep breath, I know what I have to do.

Entering the bedroom, I take off my clothes. I strip slowly, imagining that he is there. I imagine that he is sitting in the corner watching me. This is his private show. I look him straight in the eye and smile coyly. I move to sway my hips, lowering the fabric of my skirt oh so slowly. I shimmy out of my skirt and proceed to catch the hem of my shirt and lift it over my head. Now, I am clad in only my bra and underwear. I lean back on the frame of the open door, one arm raised above me the other supporting my body. I slide down in a fluid motion. I bend down to touch the floor, letting my cleavage pop out of my bra. I raise myself up, arching my back, my hands sliding up and down provocatively, my eyes never leaving the spot in the corner. In my imagination, his eyes widen and his heart races. His breath quickens as his hands fidget and begin to sweat. His foot is tapping impatiently waiting for his turn to touch me. I throw my head back as my hand makes it way to pinch my nipple. I gasp at the sensation. I gently squeeze my breast lifting it out of my satin and lace bra. In a quick movement, I unclasp my bra, letting it fall to the floor. Now both my hands are grasping and squeezing, rolling each nipple between my fingers. I moan softly. What I would give to feel his hands on me at this second. I let my left hand slip lower down my body, the nerves on fire with each pass of my fingers. I play with the fabric of my panties. They are satin, matching the bra that was previously on me. I caress between my legs and shudder at the touch. Just as I was about to slip my fingers under the fabric, my cellphone rings. The shrill tone breaking the fantasy.

"Cameron." I breath heavily. Yeah, I didn't just give away what I was doing. "House, what do you want? I'm busy."

His chuckle is his response. "And exactly what are you up to? You were in such a rush to leave today. Hooking up with the wombat again?"

I grunt in frustration. "What I do in my free time is none of your business. Even if I were hooking up with Chase I wouldn't tell you."

"Then who are you with? I know that you are alone. I also know that you were fantasizing about me earlier in the conference room. I must say, I'm flattered." he smirked to himself.

"You are an ass House. And you are most certainly full of yourself." I snarl at him.

"Fine, prove me wrong. Stop what ever you are doing right now, put your clothes back on, I'll be there in 10 minutes." With that, the dial tone sounded in my ear.

Groaning in frustration, I ponder what he said. Should I put my clothes back on and wait? What if he's just playing with me and he doesn't show? On the other hand, what if he does come and I'm not ready for him? He'll probably get mad and leave, and that will most likely ruin what ever chance I stood with him. Before I could ponder anymore, I quickly put my clothes back on and go to wait on the couch. My nerves are frayed in the wait for House. I bite my lip worrying that he might not show. I jump as there is a knock at the door. Hesitantly I approach the door. There is another knock, this one more impatient than the one before. I unlock and before I can open the door fully, he barges in. I stand back as he makes his way in to my apartment. He takes off his coat and hangs it on the rack right in the entry way. As he turns towards me, I forget how to breathe. The way his eyes gaze at me from top to bottom and up again makes my body quiver. That damned smirk was back on his face. If I could move, I would reach out and smack that smirk right off his face.

"Good, you listened to me. Now, I want you. I know you've been fantasizing about me while I've been fantasizing about you. Everyday." he blurted out.

I feel like I'm going to melt on the spot. I lick my lips before speaking. "How do you know that I was thinking about you?"

His head lowers as he thinks. "Because you are you, and you are obsessed with me."

I let out a short laugh. "Oh the great Doctor House has figured everything out. Although, why are you here? Could it be that you are just as equally obsessed with me? Don't speak yet. Yes, you are. Why else would you care what I do or do not do with Chase? You want and need me as I want and need you."

He opened his mouth to retort but shut it quickly. I had him right where I wanted him. He begins to approach me as I walk towards him. He inhales long and deep, taking in the closeness. He has lost control of the situation and is grappling to regain that control. I know he absolutely hates when the pawns aren't cooperating with him. I have to be careful not to make the wrong move. If I make the wrong move, this scenario could go off the deep end and nothing will ever be the same between us. I raise to stand on the tips of my toes, my face inching ever so close to his. He thinks I'm going to kiss him. Hmph. My lips brush over his cheek to rest at his ear.

"Now that you're here, what are you going to do with me?" I whisper, my breath tickling his ear.

His eyes roll back as he is lost in the mountain of possibilities. His hands find their way to cup my face as he brings my lips closer to his. "I am going to make love to you, and never let you out of my sight. If we do this, you can never go to another person."

"The same goes for you. If I am yours, you are mine. Right now, I want you to make my fantasy that I had earlier come true." I confess.

"And what particular one would that be?" he asks, genuinely curious.

I blush as I begin to bare myself to him. "I was laying on your bed, and my fingers were tangled through your hair as you assaulted me with your tongue. You licked my pussy and had the juices flowing."

He grins. "Sweet! Now, go forth, so I can lick you!"

He all but runs to my bedroom. He sure is fast for a so called cripple. I follow behind him, taking my sweet time. When I arrive, he is already sitting on my bed impatiently, with his hands fidgeting. The House in my imagination is a direct copy from real life. I stand before him, just waiting to see what he is going to do next. I have already decided that he can have the lead tonight. I want to take cues from him so tonight can be about pleasing his ego. He looks directly in to my eyes. He smiles. It is the first real smile I have seen him give since I started working for him. I quirk my eyebrow as if to ask what to do next.

"What are you waiting for woman? I want to see you strip. Now!" he softly demands.

I begin just as I had done in my fantasy. My hands play at the fastening to my skirt. I sway my hips side to side, slowly and sensually. I shimmy the skirt off of my hips and it pools at my feet. I step out of it and toss it to the side. I glance at him to see his reaction. He is trying to take in everything that I do, and every piece of clothing I have on. He likes to commit things to memory to access them later on. I grin as I catch the hem of my shirt and pull it over my head. While doing this, I step towards him just out of his reach, then backwards to resume discarding my clothes. I can tell this is driving him nuts. He keeps reaching out to me to grab something, but I don't let him. I don't want the fun to be over before it begins. Once I finish pulling the shirt over my head and throwing it to the side, I move over to the bedpost. I lean myself up against the bedpost as if I was hugging it. Holding on with one hand, I lean backwards, arching my back in to the air thrusting my chest out. Now, House is sitting on his hands. He has to hold himself still so he doesn't jump up and pin me underneath him. It's intoxicating having this power over him. My free hand gently squeezes my breast, pinching the nipple slightly. I gasp in pleasure. Leaning in, my other hand travels downward, playing with the fabric of my panties. I reach behind me with one hand and unsnap my bra. The satin and lace glides off of my shoulders as it makes its way to the floor. His eyes are now growing wide with anticipation. I saunter over to him, swaying my hips with exaggeration. I can see the beads of sweat beginning to form on his head. I know that he can't take this for much longer. Standing right in front of him, I bend down, taking the straps of my panties with me. When I rise back up, I am completely nude before him. He gasps and tries to regain his breath.

"You don't know how much that turned me on. Lay on the bed for me." he said, moving out of the way so I can crawl on to the bed.

He stands quickly, removing clothes as fast as humanly possible. He almost rips off his shirt, and discards his jeans and boxers at lightening speed. I just look up with him, eyes glazed over in passion. I am seated on my bed leaning back, legs provocatively crossed. I extend my arm and give him the come hither motion. He needs no second command. House towers over me. He gently pushes me down completely on the bed. His head becomes buried in my neck, inhaling my scent. I gasp at the feeling of his lips on that sensitive part of me. He lifts his head and looks at me. His eyes are clouded with desire, lust, passion, and love. He wants to please me as much as I want to please him. Before any more musings could enter my head, his lips descend on mine in a fury of passion. The kisses are a mixture of gentle, rough, and possessive. Never before have I felt so much in such a short time. My fingers begin to thread themselves in his hair, urging him to explore my body. He kisses from my neck, down to my breasts. He pays extra attention to my breasts. He sucks gently, pulling slightly. His tongue circling my nipples, making them hard as little pebbles. I scream out just from that. He makes me feel incredible. If this is what it feels like now, I won't be able to last long when he licks me. He resumes his journey of my body. The kisses are everywhere, leaving trails of wetness behind. Nearing where I so wanted him to be, he pulled back.

"Open your legs for me Allison. I want to see how you get yourself aroused." he whispered to me.

I blushed. I had never masturbated for anyone before. When ever I did masturbate, it was behind closed doors. House leaned back on his knees. He was waiting for me. I slid my hand down between my legs. I begin to insert one finger in to my opening. Arching forward, I use my other hand to grasp at my nipple and play with that for a second. Then, that hand joins the other in caressing my pussy. I feel each lip, circling around the clit, never touching it at first. I insert another finger to join the first in my opening. I cry out. I am very vocal when it comes to sex. I often have to hold a pillow over my mouth when I scream. As the two fingers are pumping in and out of my hole, the fingers on the other hand are rubbing at my clit. I do this gently for a few minutes before I increase the pressure. I crack open an eye and I see him there on his knees taking his length in his hand and stroking it. He is aroused because I am aroused. God, his cock is huge. I mean, he is tall but I could never imagine the sheer size of him. He's thick and meaty. Judging by the length of him, he'll stretch me wide open. At that thought, I pump my fingers faster in and out of me. The pressure on my clit increases as I near orgasm. Just as I am to the edge, I feel my hands being moved away from me. I scream in frustration because I was there but not over the edge. I open my eyes to find him holding my hands above my head. He pushes me back and moves to lower himself between my legs. He inhales my arousal and growls. Without warning his tongue darts out to taste me. I am unable to contain the excitement in me. One lick, and he already has me coming. He then thrusts his tongue in my hole and I scream out. I am thrashing on the bed, writhing back and forth begging for mercy. I beg and plead for him to fill me with his cock. After a few long moments I was granted my wish. He towers over me again, coaxing my legs further apart. I willingly spread them as far as they can go. When he enters me, I cry out. He is enormous! He stays still so I can get used to the feeling of him inside me. He then begins to thrust in and out. Oh god, I think I'm going to die of pleasure. My hips rock up to meet his, joining in his rhythm. I groan, encouraging him to go faster. I hear his grunts as he tries to stay focused. I moan and shout for him to go faster, slam harder in to me. With each thrust, he pierces me as hard as he can. As he impales me, I am raising my hips up to receive him as deep as he can go inside me. At this point we're both sweating and making incoherent noises. I'm breathing heavier because I am almost to the edge. One more thrust and I am going over. Sensing this, House leans down to capture my mouth in his, swallowing my hedonistic screams. His roar of release reverberates in my head. This is a moment of pure bliss. His seed coating the inside of me, filling me to the brim. We stay as still as possible, relishing this moment. When the pain in his leg becomes too much, he withdraws and rolls over on to his back. He immediately starts to search for his Vicodin. I help out and reach in his pants for the bottle of relief. I shake out two in my hand and pass them to him. I run to the bathroom getting him a glass of water. I know he doesn't use it to help swallow his pills, but I leave it for when he needs it.

"Wow, if I knew that it was going to be this damned good, I would have approached you sooner." he pants out.

"Well, we can't change the past, but we can create our futures." I say to him. He nods in agreement.

He reaches out and pulls me towards him, my back against his chest. Closing our eyes to surrender to sleep, we both dream of our life together.

A/N: So? Did ya enjoy it? If so...click that little button that says review and make my day!!


End file.
